paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monster (part 1)
This is the first time I'm going to use a whole song enjoy!!! P.S you have t read the science pup before u read this Fire: Oh what do I do Sophie: Hey Fire come on everyone's waiting for you at the hero party Fire: It's okay just don't het angry OKAY IM COMING He came over to them it was all going fine, he wasn't getting angry until... Diamond opened her mouth Diamond: Why dose the freak have to play with us!!!! Fire could feel his eyes turning yellow Fire: Please don't Diamond: Don't what freak! Fire: Agghh your the freak (Slaps her) Chase: *mumbles* Maybe you are a freak That was it Fire snapped and turned into a huge brown wolf and knocked Chase to the ground and stepped on his neck he kept his paw on there until he caught site of himself and went back to himself Ryder: Get out your no longer our science pup Mayor Goodway: You are banned from adventure bay Everyone was scared of him he packed his things and put on his black hoddie then it started pouring rain, then on the way he got robbed and stabbed then lightning stork a tree and went on fire and hi his paw now he was stranded it was all his fault all his friends were scared of him he felt terrible he was leaned up against a wall outside adventure bay Fire: *sings* when the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there's no where we can hide no matter what we breed we still are made of greed this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you pull my heat look into my eyes it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide don't get too close it's dark inside it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. At all the curtains fall and it's the last of all when all the lights fade out all the sinners crawl and they dug your grave in the masquerade will come crawling out with the mess you've made don't wanna let you down but I am hell bound though this is all for you don't wanna hide the truth no matter what we breed we still are made of greed this is my kingdom, this is my kingdom feel my heat look into my eyes it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate it's woven in my soul I need to let you go *thinks of Sophie* your eyes they shine so bright I wanna I wanna save that light I can't escape this now unless you show me howwww when you feel my heat look into my eyes it's where my demons hide don't get too close it's dark inside it's where my demons hide Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode